Super Baxter X
Super Baxter X ' is the eponymous protagonist of the ''Super Baxter Times X Series. He is also known as The '''Future Baxter the successor of the original Baxter. SBX is a Kurtle Hunter who fights alongside his partner Super Gunther Y in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect human siders and Mechas alike from Siderville Mechas, though SBX would like nothing better than the opportunity to fight for world peace. Because of his aversion to violence, SBX is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he was eventually promoted to S-Class after defeating Morgan. SBX is the first sider to possess sophisticated behavioral adaptation and more emotion looks. Soonly and after Dr. Hardy, the scientist who found him, has raised him and granted him the ability to use Pyrokinesis. Despite this, Hardy was able to replicate SBX's general architecture, making SBX the leader to each and every Sider mecha brought into production. This makes him the proverbial 'father' of the Mechas. Though Super Baxter X and Super Gunther Y are technically not just your regular humans, as they are the first of their kind, they are known as Mechas to reduce confusion. Apperance SBX seems to have the same apperance as Baxter, however he is alot more detailed and has alot more armor design on his shirt and shoes. The shirt retains the red color but has black details on it and retains the blue jeans and then the brown shoes with small new details on it. Personality Super Baxter X was designed and created by The Fire Goddess Paloma to be a sider mecha who could think and make his own decisions without limitations. Unique among all of Paloma's creations, SBX possessed incredible physical and reasoning capabilities. However, Paloma feared that, since SBX didn't have any moral programming to dictate his morality or actions, he could become a huge threat to the world. Therefore, She sealed SBX away into a special capsule that would test his mood in a myriad of scenarios designed to ensure that SBX would be able to discern right from wrong and be always willing to do the right thing. Apparently, this process would take more than 30 years into the future, and Paloma was still young but in a old age and would not live to see SBX leave the capsule and enter the world. She left a simple mistake in the lab she placed the capsule in and ordered anyone that may find the capsule to not release the mecha within until his testing was complete. SBX is a warm-blooded, committed, and strong-willed Sider who has little tolerance for injustice. Though SBX fights with all his might against Morgan and his Bullies, he is a pacifist at heart, something he might have inherited from the original Baxter or Paloma. SBX would like nothing more than the fighting to be over, and for human siders and Mechas to coexist peacefully next to each other, like his creator had always wished. He cares deeply for the victims of the war and for his friends who've fought so long with him, especially his brother Super Gunther Y, whom he regards as his best friend and brother. SBX is easily frustrated when things go awry and rarely seems to understand the true motives of Morgan and other Bullies. Although he's constantly conflicted with the battles he must fight, he eventually begins to come to terms with it and understands that he must indeed fight for the peace he desires to be a reality. History SBX's creation by the hands of Paloma began at some point during the later days of the original Super Baxter series, specifically, sometime after Super Baxter: The Sider Wars, but no exact dates were given. Unlike most siders of his time, SBX was created from an homemade skeleton with muscle tissues and skin that of a conscience, that allowed him to think, feel and act completely on his own, and highly advanced mechanics that far surpassed anything of the current day. The purpose of SBX's birth was in the sake of Paloma's dream, of one day giving human siders the ability and freedom to evolve and grow in the exact fashion of all living beings. However, Paloma was not without foresight and fears for her ultimate project. Though SBX was now akin to that of a living, sentient being with their own free will, but with a physique that of a strong and powerful human, Paloma feared he could grow instead to be a potential threat to the world. In addition to SBX's immaturity stemming from his inexperience that could lead to misunderstanding or even catastrophe amongst a world unknown and new to his existence, Paloma was nearing the end of her life with no successor to continue her work, concerned with how the people of the future would ever properly receive SBX, and that SBX faced an unknown future filled with such possible dangers and hardships that Paloma would not be able to console and guide him through. Specifications Height: 180 cm (5 ft. 11 in.) Weight: 90.7 kg (200 lbs) A.I. age: 17 years old (To Note: Only at the time of his awakening. Baxter X matures as time passes, like all humans.) Body Part: *'Body Suit:' Red Armor Red Shirt with acouple of Black designs on it. Powers and Abilities Being a Human who can think better and fight faster than that meets the eye. He can perform various specially defaulted actions like Dashing, Wall Jumping and Air Dash. He also has upgrades in which completed set are armors. The true scope of SBX's abilities are constantly under speculation by many of the characters in the series. SBX seems to constantly change and evolve. In many instances he seems to draw on some unknown power within himself. Both Dr. Hardy who examined SBX as well as Morgan who is obsessed with SBX and SGY's capabilities don't understand a large portion of how both Human Sider's internal systems work. What is known is that these hidden abilities make SBX immune to the Bully Virus and let him match any opponent. It is also likely that the armor that Paloma left him may be tools that allow SBX to slightly tap into his "limitless potential". It can then be assumed that SBX's true power is capable of release only on his standard frame of Fire. However, this only happened during SBX's fight with Morgan in the last chapter of "Battle of 3000", and only for a moment due to the damage received from Morgan. *'Pyrokinesis': Baxter X's main source of power is fire, much like the Original Baxter, except he cannot make it Lavakinesis and Magmakinesis. Trivia *The Original Baxter and Super Baxter X aren't the same human siders. Category:Super Baxter Times X Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Siders Category:Sider Mechas Category:Fire Element